zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Alice Calina
Condition *'Pending Points': 0 (This is blank at the beginning) *'Wounds': N/A (Characters lack wounds at the beginning) Skills (Add and remove sections and slots for skills as they are earned.) Attributes *'Agility:' +20 (plus 10 from shoes) *'Strenght:' +1(0/3) *'Enderance:' -4 (3/5) *'Stamina:' +5 *'Willpower:' -5 *'Precision:' 0 *'Learning:' +19 (5/11) *'Training:' +3 *'Reading:' +10 *'Teaching:' +11 Combat *'Archery:' +13 Unarmed Leadership *'Charisma:' +5 Constructive *'Cooking:' +15 Knowledge *'General:' +5 Recreational *'Art:' +20 *'Papercraft:' +30 Survival *'Disguise:' -5 *'Stealth:' -5 Uniques *'Skill Name:' +__ Vehicles *'Driving:' +15 *'Light:'' +5 *'Medium:' +5 *'Stick:' +5 Magic *'Tier 1: Nature:' +18 (Earth) *'Tier 1: Nature:' +1 (Air) *'Tier 2: Energy:' +1 (Dark) *'Tier 3: Universal:' +1 (Space) *'Mana:' +23 (9/12) Perks *'Papermancy' (+30 Papercraft) **"When using magic on paper, syn half your papercrafting roll to the magic check. If using Paper as a medium for combat spells, this uses the paper up like ammo at 1 sheet per point of mana." Traits *'Artistic' Art +10 Recreational(+) +5 Precision -5 Endurance -5 *'Entertainer' RecreationSkill(+) +10 Charisma +5 Disguise -5 Stealth-5 *'Bookworm' Reading +10 Learning +5 GeneralKnowledge +5 Agility -5 Endurance -5 Willpower-5 Flaws *Insomnia *Partial Sight loss Bibliophile **Addiction: Reading, Moderate Items Weapons *'Melee Weapon Name/Condition:' Lethality/Speed/±Accuracy; __/__ Mana (If applicable) **Attachment: (If any) **Special: (If any) *(=) Composite Paper Bow::' 65/2/+0 Lethality/Speed/±Accuracy; __/__ current mag; (ammo type), __ round mag (x__) **Attachment: (If any) **Special: (If any) Armor *'Alice's Heavy Coat/(*): +10 Defense **Attachment: Pockets Everywhere: Coat gives +4 Inventory **Special: (If any) *'Cloth shoes/Condition:'+10 agility, ignore 1 leg/foot wound per battle. **Attachment: (If any) +5 Earth Affin, Moon Walk + 15 dancing **Special: Moon Walk + 15 dancing *'Brown Collar(=)': +5 Earth Affinity *'Black Shield(Medium):' +20 Shield Bonus, -15 Accuracy, -5 Mobility, -3 Magic, *Magic Resistince: +10 To all Magic Defenses **Attachment: 65/2/+10; 5 Armor piercing Consumables *'32 Arrows/(=)': (effect) (x__) *'20 sheets of paper for Crafting/Magic/(=)' Paper craft items *'Castor:' *'Castor's rpg:' *'Dragon Kiyo:' *'Compound:' *'Drake:' *'Hydra Drake:' *'Battle Bus:' *'Tom:' *'Erik:' *'John:' *'Masaru:' *'Aige:' *'Alice's Sister' *'Dogmeat:' *'Tracie's Car with Battle damage!:' *'R The Zombie:' Tools *'Small Art Kit (PaperCraft)/'(=): (+5 paper craft 10 uses) (x_) Quick Rolls Combat Magic Super Artilery Arrow with 15 paper Lethality: 43 Speed: No Change Accuracy: 28 Cost: 25 Mana, +65 Aoe Wounds: 60 -5 Tools Other Every 24 hours Mana can be trained 9 times and 2 times for learning Last day trained Oct 8th History She is just a simple book worm that happened to her a dream job as a librarain, though she is timid and soft spoken. Durning the incident She and her cowrokers remained locked up in the library with her co-workers and one by one as they headed out to find food, water, Gas for the backup generator, and what have you , people started to dissappear over the months until, it was just Alice left alone in the library. Eventually she migrated to a mall to hide in there< with the food supplies in the library failing, and it being a large space so she can't see repairs on all the barriers her self she took to hiding in the vents of the mall. Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Trope 1: BadassBookworm *Trope 2:PaperMaster Delete the one that doesn't correspond with the area that your character will be in. Category:Characters Category:Characters